


Broken Wing

by Selah



Series: Shinjitsu to Gensou [53]
Category: Jrock, Nightmare (Band), Rentrer en Soi
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: Satsuki could still hear the sounds of laughter echoing in his mind. But it was a pale ghost of a future he could no longer reach.





	

**Author's Note:**

> time stamp: February 2005  
> The real Satsuki has kinda always been a private person, so none of this is based on anything but my own speculations and things my muse has let slip. He's also said he picked "Satsuki" for his stage name to honor the memory of a friend, so I've invented a 'real' name for my writing purposes.

Satsuki could still hear the sounds of her laughter echoing in his mind, in the empty rooms around him. A shudder cut through him as he saw an imprint of her ghost running past him on stubby little toddler legs. Mai had only barely turned two when it had happened, the death of everything good in his private life. 

His daughter, his most precious secret. For once his mysterious public persona had worked in his favor - only a handful of his closest friends had known anything at all about his marriage and daughter. The accident report had used his legal name, something not connected to his life as Satsuki of Rentrer en Soi at all, so he was completely in control. He had never wanted to expose Nanako to the stress of being known by his fans, now he had less than no reason at all to let them know she existed. The brief balm of the outpouring of sympathy he would probably get from fans couldn't compare to his unease at the thought of being so open with complete strangers. 

“Sacchan....”

In an instant, the memories were pushed aside, Mai's ghost disappearing against the white walls. The home he and Nanako had built in this space was gone now. Her brother had collected the last of her things last week, he doubted he would ever see her again, not with her being admitted to a hospital in Sapporo. Alone with Mai's ghost, selling this place had been the only logical choice.

“Ichikawa-san. It's been a pleasure doing business with you.”

Nodding, he went through the proper motions and said the appropriate things to end his dealings with the leasing company. Takumi would be hurt when he found out Satsuki had gone through all this without him, but this was something he had needed to do on his own. 

Well, almost on his own. He smiled, murmuring his thanks as Ruka held the outer door open for him. He'd call Takumi later, give him the new address and invite him over for drinks. But first things first.

“So, Rupon, you know my new neighborhood better than I do, where's good for lunch?”

“For sitting down? Pretty much nothing. But if you just want to grab and go, I can think of plenty of places. So I guess the real question is, what are you hungry for?”

“Curry ramen.”

“In that case, I know just the place, come on.”

Smiling, he fell into step along side his friend. Time to start fresh.


End file.
